MAC-10
The MAC-10 is a machine pistol featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. The MAC-10 retained its real-life name because the company holding the rights to the name went bankrupt. Overview The MAC-10 is a moderately powerful machine pistol available to only the Terrorists. The major disadvantages are its bad accuracy and high recoil. For those reasons, the MAC-10 is very uncommon and very rarely seen during public or competitive play. Currently in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it costs $1050 instead of $1400. Properties The MAC-10 is a fairly light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. The MAC-10 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * High rate of fire * Medium damage * Cheap * Good damage for a cheap weapon * Lightweight Disadvantages * Bad accuracy * High recoil * Poor armor piercing Gameplay Tactics * Spray bullets at full auto when fighting in close combat quarters. ** The MAC-10 is perfect for ambushing unsuspecting enemies. ** Using this tactic against groups of enemies in enclosed areas can lead to satisfying results, especially in Source. * Be sure to aim low due to the high recoil of this weapon. ** It might be wise to pull out your sidearm in open areas because of the MAC-10's high spread. * Aim for the head in close quarters battle. Scoring two hits at the head will result in a headshot, even if the opponent has bought a helmet. In early rounds, one headshot can be enough to do the job. ** For medium-range, crouch and fire up two shots burst and aim for chest or stomach. ** This weapon is not recommended for long range combat. However, if it is required, fire single shots. The MAC-10 has wild recoil but its first shot is almost as accurate as the M4A1's first shot. Therefore, a MAC-10 "snipe" is possible, albeit unreliable. ** Remember, this weapon is very inaccurate with very high recoil. Frontline combat is not always be best option. * This weapon is great for rushing, but only if the user can somewhat control its recoil. * If possible, throw a Flashbang, smoke grenade, or an HE grenade at the area(s) where enemy players are located and then engage the enemy with the MAC-10. *In Counter-Strike: Source and Global Offensive, the accuracy of the MAC-10 has been greatly increased. Due to this, the MAC-10 is more reliable in scoring headshots. *In Global Offensive, pn maps where the buy zone is close to (or on) the Terrorists' objectives (such as cs_office), the MAC-10 can be purchased after a single kill on the first round; while the kill must be made within the 45 second buy time, the purchase can make up for the lost time by providing an early boost in money due to the $600 kill reward. Countertactics *Players with the MAC-10 will often avoid open-spaced areas unless they have some team members with them. Instead, they may prefer enclosed areas, like the hallways of Nuke and Office as targets will have little space to strafe and avoid the high bullet spread of this submachine gun. ** Avoid close contact with its users. ** Use long range weaponry against its users. Wielding the AWP, for instance, will favor your position. * Use high caliber weapons like the Desert Eagle and the M3. * More accurate weapons can pick off its users from longer distances, such as the MP5. * Try to strafe in order to prevent users from scoring a headshot. While crouching may not seem like a bad idea to improve your accuracy and dodge this SMG's bullets, the opponent with the MAC-10 can score a headshot on you if done so. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Trivia *If equipped with the KM .45 Tactical, they will draw from a single store of reserve ammo due to sharing the same cartridge *The MAC-10 in Global Offensive is the same model from Left 4 Dead 2 but with a different texture and the large silencer and flashlight from the latter game is not present. *Before Counter-Strike: Source and Global Offensive, whenever the MAC-10 was discharging bullets, the empty bullet casings were always ejected towards the player. **Interestingly, by inspecting the MAC-10 in CS:GO, the ejector port is not closed, unlike in previous games. Moreover, the older CS:GO buy icon displayed the ejector port was closed. *In Deleted Scenes, the MAC-10 is much more effective than its multiplayer counterpart. It is only available in the mission "Building Recon" where enemies will use the TMP instead of the MAC-10 in-game (despite the fact that the TMP is for the Counter-Terrorists in the multiplayer versions). However, Counter-Terrorists use the MAC-10 instead in the mission Miami Heat, but it is the only time where CT operatives are actually seen using it. **This was likely inspired by the fact the MAC-10 was actually used exclusively by Navy SEALs in the Vietnam war. In fact, MAC stands for Military Armament Corporation. ''However, because the civilian version could easily be modified to fire full-auto and it can easily accept a suppressor, the weapon was banned in later years and is no longer in use by the American military (as the MAC-10 was also easily overshadowed by more reliable weapons). However, the submachine gun is still wielded in the hands of some troops in foreign countries, such as Great Britain. *In third person view of Counter-Strike and Condition Zero, players will wield the MAC-10 as a Pistol. However in Counter-Strike: Source, players will hold one hand in front of the trigger and another hand on the trigger. This also applies to TMP, CT's MAC-10 counterpart. *The early MAC-10 has no "grip" in third person view, this is corrected in Source version. *In Counter-Strike: Source, the marking on the MAC-10 indicates that it uses .380 ACP rounds instead of .45 ACP. *It is possible for a silencer to attach with the MAC-10's barrel and the weapon can have 32 9mm Parabellum rounds. These characteristics were not implemented for gameplay reasons. Gallery : ''Main article: Ingram Mac-10/Gallery External links *MAC-10 at Wikipedia Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:.45 ACP user